


Making You Smile 101

by sarcasthics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasthics/pseuds/sarcasthics
Summary: It was Valentine's Day but Seungcheol only got to stay in his room, sulking after his plan for the day was all ruined. But who knows that his childhood friend, Jeon Wonwoo, might have another plan to make his day better?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Making You Smile 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here is sarcasthics and it's my first time to make a fic after a long long year of hiatus.  
> It might get awkward so critics are all accepted.
> 
> Please leave some feedbacks as well and kudos if you love it 
> 
> See you all on a different stories!

Choi Seungcheol lying on his bed on a bright fine day. Or not that fine if I might say.

He was supposed to go with Yoon Jeonghan, the person he had a crush with since freshman year. But, the said person just canceled the date 5 minutes before he went out of the his home.

 _Yeah whatever,_ he thought. He knows he will never have any chance anyway. He knew it very well from the start who would end up with Jeonghan. Not him, of course. Jeonghan already had his eyes on that giant puppy anyway. But the again, Seungcheol has already planned so much for today, only for it to die in vain. He was going to confess today but God just showed him that it wasn’t a good idea.

And so Seungcheol decided to just sleep it off, but then his door swinged opened, revealing a bright smile of his childhood friend, Jeon Wonwoo.

“Hyung? I thought you were going out today?” He asked as he naturally walks inside Seungcheol’s room as if it was his own.

“Doesn’t matter anymore” Seungcheol answered half-heartedly. He covers his face with a pillow, attempting to sleep. But Wonwoo saw how sad his eyes is. He then went to the bedside and poke Seungcheol’s side,

“Hyung, wanna hang out with me?”

**********

“Okay spill. Where are we going?”

In the end, Seungcheol agreed to Wonwoo’s request and is now walking with him to God knows where. The younger grins, “Just follow me” as he lets out a husky laughs and walks in front of him. Seungcheol sighed at his friend behaviour but still willingly follows Wonwoo anywhere.

Their first stop was the **Game Center**.

Seungcheol raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Wonwoo. The younger looked back at him with a confused look on his face, “What’s wrong hyung?”

“No.. Just.. Why Game Center?” Seungcheol asked even more confused. Wonwoo chuckles, then pull the older arm and drag him inside, “It’s nice once in a while you know? Besides we played a lot back when we were little”

That caught Seungcheol off guard. He was right, back in their childhood days they played in the game center a lot because both loves games. Unknown to him, a smile spread out on his face, “This sure brings back memories” he said as he follows Wonwoo to get coins.

“Hyung what do you want to play first?” Wonwoo’s backk with a lot of coins and a biggest smile plestered on him.

“I don’t know ... What do you want to play first?” Seungcheol asked him back, and Wonwoo looked around him, thinking. Not long after, he pokes Seungcheol and points at the DDR machine, “I want to play that”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows raised once again, “But isn’t it your first time playing something like that?”

The younger shrugs, “Better regret for trying than regret for not trying” He puts a few coins to the machine before it started. Seungcheol leans himself on the wall beside it because he wants to watch (and also cheering for Wonwoo)

The song started and of course Wonwoo would pick the easiest mode and he step on it one by one with a little bit of force. Just like a baby learning how to walk. And that just put a smile on Seungcheol’s face

 _He’s cute,_ or so he thought.

The game ended, and Wonwoo earned a total score B.

“Not bad for a beginner?” Seungcheol said as he clapped his hands for him. The ypunger already sweating like he just ran a marathon. “I don’t know but I don’t think I would play this thing again” he responded only to earn a soft laugh from Seungcheol.

“Then why don’t we play something we both loved to play?” Seungcheol looked around and pointed at the shooting game, “We used to play that thing a lot right?”

Wonwoo smiles and nod his head, “Yeah it brings back memories...I used to beat your score most of the time”, Seuncheol then stop on his track and shakes his head, “No..No.. I clearly remembered that my score was always higher than yours” he said.

“No hyung, it was mine that higher...” Wonwoo replied. Seungcheol pouted, a habit he always had since childhood whenever someone disagreed with him, “Then why don’t we have a little bet now? If I won you have to buy me food” he said and was responded by the younger nodding head as he put in some coins.

“Ok then hyung, are you ready?” Wonwoo said as both of them take their gun. Seungcheol smirks, his game ambition fired up, “As I’ll ever be”, and both of them points their gun to the screen as the game starts.

***********

“Hyung .. are you okay?” Wonwoo sit beside Seungcheol, his face turned worried. They did 5 rounds and Wonwoo still managed to beat him with score twice than him. Seungcheol laughs and face palming himself, “Did you play this game a lot when I’m not around? You’re too good at this”

“Well I sometimes came here on my free time after college” Wonwoo said, followed by a nodding Seungcheol. He then stood up, “Well then, since you won the bet... Do you have any punishment in mind?”. Wonwoo looks up to him and thinks of any punishment, but nothing comes to mind.

“I don’t know hyung. Why don’t we just eat?” Seungcheol nods, approviing the idea. Besides they haven’t eaten anything at all since morning, “Sure, what do you want to eat?” and only responed with a smile by the younger.

“Ok so ... you wanted to eat... in here?” Seungcheol asked and only answered with a nod by Wonwoo, “yeah ..” he smiled.

So, they arrived at nearest BBQ place, “I wanted to eat meat” Wonwoo said as he walked inside along with Seungcheol. It was crowded, probably because it was around lunch time. Seungcheol let Wonwoo be te one who ordered anything and made himself the one who grilled.

He took one of the cooked meat, blow on it and giving it to Wonwoo, “Here have some” but he was caught off guard when Wonwoo ate the meat straight from his chopstick instead of bringing him his plate so he could put the meat there. Wonwoo stared at Seungcheol’s shock face while munching at his food, “What’s wrong hyung?”

 _This kid, he did it so naturally I almost jumped,_ Seungcheol thought to himself as he goes back to his task, meat grilling. But when he was still flipping the meat suddenly a lettuce wrap was near his face, he looked up only to find the younger was trying to feed him the lettuce wrap, “Oh my God you scared me—“ he said, flinched a little.

“You keep on grilling, have a taste of your hard work first. Here” Wonwoo naturally feed the lettuce wrap to his hyung. Seungcheol hesitated at first but ate it anyway and it brought a big happy smile in Wonwoo’s face, as if he was just clearing the hardest stage of his games.

Both are eating happily now and sometime unconciously feeding each other out of habit. This was their first time eating together again after they both got into college.

 _It was fun, we should eat together again next time_ , was what they thought. Even when both are childhood friend but once they reached puberty they never really hangout together that much. Though Wonwoo still come to Seungcheol’s house to play games once in a while.

“Where do you want to go next?” Seungcheol asked in the middle of him munching on the meat. Wonwoo looked at him, his eyes rolled as he’s thinking of a place, “Oh I know.. you just follow me” He said as he took the last meat for himself.

**********

They both walk through the park side by side, still have no idea where they’re heading to. Except Wonwoo, he knows.

“Oh ..” Seungcheol suddenly realized as he looked around his surroundings, “This were our way home from Elementary School back then, right?”, Wonwoo nods still with smile plestered on his face, “We used to play a lot in the playground too and came back home later than usual and then my mom and aunty would both be mad” he laughs, both of them laughs reminiscing their childhood days.

Wonwoo suddenly stopped himself in front of the old candy shop, “Hyung we’re here”

Seungcheol looked at the shop sign, “Isn’t this that granny shop we used to come to buy snacks on our way home?”, Wonwoo nods as he walks inside followed by Seungcheol. They were scanning each rack that contain a lot of their childhood snack, something they will never found on the Supermarket.

“Oh! Look Wonwoo! They have this cheese balls we used to eat” Seungcheol’s eyes turned glimmy at the found of his favorite childhood snacks. The younger step closer to see, their head was only inches away, “Oh.. you’re right! This was the one we always got back then” Wonwoo giggles, but Seungcheol was holding his breathe (which he didn’t know why he did it anyway). Their face were just too close, It shocked the hell outta him.

“Hyung” Wonwoo called out to him and finally Seungcheol found his breathe again, “What is it?” He answered. Wonwoo was standing in front of the cashier and ready to pay his, “Are you done or are you still looking for more snacks?”

Seungcheol quickly walks to the cashier and put his snacks in there along with Wonwoo’s, “Sorry there are too many to choose so I’ll just go with this” he said and Wonwoo casually took out his money and pay it. Seungcheol was about to object it but he smiled and responed with “That’s okay, it’s on me”

After their impulsive snack shopping, both are now back at Seungcheol’s room because Wonwoo said he needed Seungcheol’s help on clearing that one stage of his game and that’s why he brought his nintendo switch with him today.

So here they are now, on Seungcheol’s room, both are drown on their own switch. Seungcheol was lying on his bed while Wonwoo was down there in the carpet. They both play as they’re eating the snacks they bought before. It was kinda like how they used to do. Playing on each other houses like it was their own.

Seungcheol sometimes peeked at Wonwoo who’s lying on his stomach down there. He’s busy focusing on the game and probably won’t notice how Seungcheol was staring at him. And suddenly the word **‘CLEAR’** was shown on both of their devices and Wonwoo stood up, hands in the air, big smile on his face and shouting “YES!!” along with Seungcheol. Both are hugging like they just scored the last ball on soccer game, “Aw finally! I know I should’ve asked for your help to clear this stage. I’ve been dealing with this for weeks now” he said, still with smile on his face.

Seungcheol can’t help but to smile as well looking how the younger looks so happy, “You could’ve chatted me on kakao you know? We live side by side in case you forgot” He said but Wonwoo already pick up his switch again and start another level of the game. Seungcheol then sit on his bed side and rest his head on his palm, again staring at Wonwoo who’s now back to focus on his game.

He almost forgot that today all of his plan are ruined and he felt super down. If Wonwoo didn’t ask him to hang out with him, he might become all emo for weeks. A smile creep up on his face as he’s thinking how this childhood friend of his really saved him today.

 _Now that I think of it, I’d better be spending time with you than with all that romantic date plan, huh?,_ he thought to himself.

“Hey Wonwoo” he called out to him, and when the younger looked back at him, Seungcheol then threw a chocolate candy to him.

“...?” Wonwoo looks a lil bit confused and mouthing _‘what is it?’_ with that cute confused look at Seungcheol that only make him chuckles (because he’s so cute).

“Today is **Valentine’s day** , remember?” Seungcheol said, still with a big smile on his face, leaving the younger dumb-founded and turned red.

**********

_**Bonus :** _

Wonwoo never knew that when he decided to come to Seungcheol’s house today, he’d be welcomed by a sad looking Seungcheol because his date plan with his crush was ruined. Well all this time Wonwoo knows that Seungcheol has a crush on his classmate, and since he was only a childhood friend, he could do nothing but support him (eventhough it would break him too).

He was gonna let go of his one sided feelings for Seungcheol today until he found the older was there in his room looking all sad. He hates it when Seungcheol like this.

 _Maybe a little nostalgic journey would cheer him up?,_ was what he thought. He thought that maybe bringing him to their favorite places back in the days would make a good bet.

And so, Wonwoo slide to his bed side and pokes at him,

“Hyung, wanna hang out with me?” He smiles.

All Wonwoo wants was only for Seungcheol’s smile to back again.


End file.
